


В омут с головой

by kak2z



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2019, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Soul Stone (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kak2z/pseuds/kak2z
Summary: Когда все летит в бездну, очень сложно удержаться на краюНаписано для команды fandom Marvel 2019





	В омут с головой

**Author's Note:**

> Смешение комиксного, сериального канонов и MCU. Пост-Эндгейм. ООС, мат в некотором количестве

Когда всё летит в бездну, очень сложно удержаться на краю. Вот только зачем держаться, если можно прыгнуть и лететь. С ветерком. С азартом начинающего камикадзе. Всё равно, кажется, хуже уже не будет.

Клинт просыпается и пытается подняться с кровати. Голова трещит, движения вызывают резкую боль в грудной клетке, и вдох даётся ему тяжело. Он свистяще выдыхает и морщится. Пара рёбер точно сломана. Отлично повеселились вчера. Первым делом взгляд упирается в собственное отражение в зеркале. Глаз заплыл, кровавые подтёки на лбу и скуле засохли неприятной коркой, поэтому вся рожа чешется неимоверно. Он лениво пытается подцепить корку ногтем и хмыкает. Да уж, красавчик.

В ванной, не долго думая, засовывает голову под кран. Становится легче, но не намного. Оставляя за собой мокрые пятна, идёт на кухню. Пицца. Кажется, позавчерашняя. Если повезёт, ещё живая и почти не резиновая. Клинт не решается искушать судьбу и лезет в холодильник за льдом. Находит только пакет замороженных овощей и прикладывает его к лицу.

Телефон загорается экраном в полутёмной квартире. Голова отзывается новой вспышкой боли. Клинт с тяжёлым вздохом смотрит на не определившийся номер и сбрасывает. Его нет дома. 

На следующий десяток звонков он не обращает внимания. Мобильник на беззвучном режиме вибрирует и ползёт по столу, пока не падает на пол. Конечно, он цел, его Тони модернизировал на коленке, когда Клинт в очередной раз выронил его где-то на базе. 

Зачем глухому телефон?

Стука в дверь тоже не слышит, пока Лаки не тянет его за штанину. Настойчиво, в сторону входной двери. 

— Серьёзно? Кто мог притащиться в такую рань? — бормочет Клинт себе под нос, но к двери ковыляет. 

Открывает и ещё с полминуты таращится на гостя в полутьме лестничной клетки. Читает по губам новости и хмыкает.

— Ну и прикид, Мёрдок. Заходи. Расскажешь в подробностях, только найду уши, — и отворачивается, значит. Краем глаза замечает, как Мэтт мимоходом треплет Лаки по голове, и тот млеет от прикосновения.

— Кофе? — Клинт возвращается, на ходу настраивая слуховой аппарат. — Сейчас все будет. А теперь давай по порядку.

***

— Так. Давай ещё раз. То есть... ты утверждаешь, есть шанс достать Нат оттуда? «Душу за душу», да, я помню концепцию, но ты говоришь, можно этого избежать, — Клинт сидит, обхватив голову руками. Напротив него, очень прямой, на колченогой табуретке сидит Мэтт.

— Да. И мне нужна твоя помощь. Я слишком долго гонялся хотя бы за этими крохами информации в одиночку, — он переводит дух. Медленно пьет свой кофе из заляпанной чашки. Клинт поднимает бровь. Он все ещё не услышал истинную причину.

— И у меня нет выхода на других Мстителей, — наконец выдыхает Мэтт. — Колдун — это кто-то из ваших — пытается разгадать тайну Камня Души, и ему это почти удалось. Но он колеблется. Так говорят, — и снова замолкает, повесив в воздухе невысказанную просьбу. 

— Доктор Стрэндж. Да, — отзывается Клинт и сам отхлёбывает кофе. Он получился слишком горький, и его уже ничто не спасет. Клинт не пьёт с молоком, а разбавлять водой считает ниже своего достоинства. — Стрэндж видел миллионы вероятностей, но победная была всего одна. Тони говорил. Возможно, это как-то связано. 

— Возможно. Так ты поможешь мне? И себе, естественно. Хватит просиживать штаны на кухне и ввязываться в непонятные потасовки. В одиночку против русской мафии, Бартон, серьёзно?

— Ты что, волнуешься за меня? — Клинт хрипло смеётся, но быстро затыкается. Рёбра начинают нещадно ныть, напоминая о себе.

— Ты такую шумиху навёл на Адской Кухне, — невозмутимо продолжает Мэтт. — Лучше тебе было туда не соваться. Спасал бы себе мир, пахал на свою суперсекретную организацию. Всем бы было хорошо. А то мне теперь разгребать эти ваши разборки. Ты же знаешь, что они обещали всё-таки убить тебя и всех в твоём здании, если ты как можно быстрее не свалишь из города?

Шестерёнки в голове Клинта крутятся в ускоренном режиме. Конечно, он знает. Ему об этом очень красноречиво сказали как раз сегодня ночью. Но что с этим делать, Клинт сообразить не успел и просто свалился мешком на кровать. От усталости. Зато сейчас план медленно зреет в его голове. В кухне серыми хлопьями застывает тишина. Почти осязаемая. 

Потом Мэтт продолжает: 

— Я в целом могу и сам найти этого вашего волшебника. Упущу много времени, конечно. Просто я подумал, что тебе тоже будет интересно.

— Ладно, заткнись, — беззлобно обрывает его Клинт и, шатаясь, поднимается. — По рукам. Мы с тобой идём к Колдуну. А если ты поможешь немного меня подлатать, будет быстрее. 

Мэтт молча встаёт со своей шатающейся табуретки и идёт в ванную. За аптечкой.

— Что ты ещё знаешь о Колдуне, Бартон? — спрашивает, перетягивая бинтами грудную клетку. Движения его отточены и профессиональны. 

— Немного. Он раньше работал врачом. Хирургом. Говорят, гениальным. Брался только за самые сложные, почти безнадёжные случаи. Я читал его профайл. В Щ.И.Т.е все ужасно любят составлять на всех профайлы, знаешь.

— Вот. Подожди. Подумай немного. Ты понимаешь, что это вообще значит? — тон Мэтта очень многозначительный. Клинт вот вообще ни черта не понимает и просто качает головой. — Всё очень просто. Ты сказал, Колдун видел миллионы вероятностей, и среди них — только одну победную. Подумай. Посчитал бы он, бывший хирург, который боролся за каждую жизнь, единственно правильной Вселенной ту, в которой двое главных защитников Земли погибли, куча людей пострадали, появившись после щелчка в воде или воздухе? А кого-то даже не смогли вернуть.

Клинт вскакивает слишком резко, и рёбра отдают болью как будто во все нервные окончания сразу. Он пошатывается и опускается обратно на бортик ванной.

— То есть. То есть... Этот Стрэндж знал, что вот эта вся заваруха с ублюдочным титаном — это ещё не конец? Что будет возможность всё переиграть? Поэтому он выглядел скорее загадочным и задумчивым на похоронах Тони и не стал особенно задерживаться?

— Да мне откуда знать, — отзывается Мэтт и лепит ему на рассечённую бровь пластырь. И ещё один на нос. — Но у нас есть шанс выяснить. Поэтому я к тебе и пришёл. 

— Правильно сделал, Мёрдок. Если есть хоть малейший шанс достать Нат... Ты закончил там? Можем уже выдвигаться? — он одним движением закидывает чехол с луком и колчаном на плечо. Если нырять в очередную авантюру, то без промедления. — Адрес я помню. 

***

Когда Клинт стучит в вычурную дверь вычурного здания по Бликер стрит, и та как будто сама распахивается, они воспринимают это как должное. Темнота входа размывается отблеском свечей на люстре. Вокруг пляшут причудливые тени. И не покидает ощущение, что кто-то следит за ними из темноты.

Цирк какой, думает Клинт и усмехается. Коней не хватает. Зато вон, есть клёвый котёл прямо у лестницы. Неужели маги настолько занятые люди, что у них не принято встречать посетителей? 

Глаза быстро привыкают к темноте, и Клинт поднимается по лестнице вверх. Чем выше, тем лучше обзор. 

— Занятно тут пахнет, — негромко говорит Мэтт. — Древностью. Но затхлости нет. И воздух звенит от магии и тайн. 

— Да ну тебя, Дьявол. Какой ты сегодня поэтичный, блядь, — хохочет Клинт. — Ты лучше скажи, в какую сторону нам идти, чтобы найти Стрэнджа. Или стоит его просто позвать? Нет, не стоит, смотри какие у него тут штуки интересные!

Он с горящими глазами проходит мимо витрин, заполненных артефактами, необычным оружием, свитками. Даже одеждой. Краем глаза замечает движение. За одной из витрин едва заметно подрагивает полой алая мантия с роскошным воротником. 

— О, Плащ, — приветственно кивает Клинт. — Привет! Не проводишь нас к своему хозяину? 

Плащ что-то шелестит полами. Потом снимается с манекена, машет. Подгоняет, что ли. И летит куда-то вглубь дома. 

— Не отставай, Мёрдок.

У Клинта трижды, пока они доходят, создаётся ощущение, что мир дробится на части и собирается вновь. Прямо перед глазами. Иногда ему кажется, что они идут по потолку, иногда — по тонкой проволоке между «там» и «здесь», между «сейчас» и «потом», между жизнью и смертью. Иногда кажется, что они идут уже долго-долго, хотя вряд ли прошло больше пары десятков минут. Нет часов, чтобы проверить. Иногда складывается впечатление, что он падает, но он закрывает глаза и полагается на шестое чувство. Мир снова возвращается на круги своя. У него иммунитет к магии. 

Стрэнджа они находят в библиотеке. Если, конечно, это гигантское пространство с уходящими в бесконечность во все стороны шкафами можно так назвать. Сидит, сосредоточенный, внутри сияющей сферы. Окружившись щитами, обложившись пыльными томами по уши. Работает. Кажется. Какая у некоторых, оказывается, работа интересная.

— Мистер Бартон, — тишину прорезает глубокий голос, — вы как раз вовремя. 

Сфера постепенно растворяется в воздухе, оставляя после себя отчётливый запах озона. Стрэндж щёлкает пальцами, и вот они уже сидят в креслах. Рабочего беспорядка как не бывало. 

— Чаю? — предлагает он, и в руках Клинта и Мэтта появляется по изящной прозрачной чашке густого травяного настоя. — Мистер Бартон и мистер...

— Мёрдок. Мэттью Мёрдок, адвокат, — кивает Мэтт в ответ и делает глоток. — Хм, неплохо. Но мы к вам не совсем на чаепитие пришли, мистер Стрэндж.

— Доктор, — поправляет машинально. — Доктор Стрэндж, верховный маг Земли. Я знаю, что вы не за чаем, но так будет приятнее. Как я уже сказал, мистер Бартон, вы вовремя. Я как раз закончил изучать все материалы, что нашлись в библиотеке Камар Таджа, касающиеся Камня Души. И возможно — не хочу обнадёживать, но вера в нашем деле необходима как воздух. Так вот, возможно, у нас есть шанс вернуть мисс Романов. И мисс Гамору, но тут зависит от везения. 

У Клинта перехватывает дыхание. Вау, всё-таки Дьявол не соврал. 

Он слишком мало спал в последнее время, выматывал себя, как мог, ввязывался в любую драку. Потому что не мог найти себе места. Потому что в Щ.И.Т. без Наташи возвращаться было невыносимо — да и кто знает, есть ли ещё этот Щ.И.Т., а Мстителям его помощь пока не требовалась. Все залечивали душевные раны. Учились заново жить. С потерями, одиночеством, с постоянной ноющей болью в груди, где-то слева. Сейчас было не до его унылой рожи и явно не до местных разборок с мафией. Один Клинт бросался в это, как в омут. Лишь бы сбежать от всех чёртовых мыслей. 

Стрэндж ещё что-то говорит, но Клинт не слышит. В ушах гулко стучит кровь. Он чувствует, что не может вдохнуть. Грудь как будто сдавило в тисках. Но он дышит. Дышит часто, сквозь пелену слышит свой голос, что соглашается на любые жертвы, на любые трудности, лишь бы можно было... Вернуть. Нат.

И Стрэндж отвечает — вот и хорошо. И Стрэндж отвечает — приступим? 

***

Стрэндж предупреждает, что легко не будет. Но он ещё говорит, что не нужно лететь на Вормир. Клинт даже был готов бросить всё и выдвигаться. Но как же хорошо, что не надо. Не надо переживать все это ещё раз, не надо видеть ублюдочную красноносую морду Стража. Ёбаный дементор, а не Страж. 

— В нашей временной линии Камни уничтожены. Однако это значит, что разрушены их физические вместилища. Камни сами по себе — что-то вроде древней силы, заключённой в сосудах. Камень Души, например, создает подпространственный карман, собственный замкнутый мир, из которого, как считается, нет выхода. И изъять душу оттуда может только обладатель Камня. 

— Но Камня нет, — замечает Мэтт. — Вы нашли какой-то иной способ? 

— Именно. Я нашёл заклинание, позволяющее создать магический мост между измерениями. Что-то вроде того квантового тоннеля, что создал Тони, но между мирами. Однако есть несколько нюансов. Первый, — он начал загибать свои длинные пальцы, — чтобы стабилизировать его, не хватит одной моей силы. Мне придётся воспользоваться помощью Вонга, и тогда Храм останется без защиты. Не только этот. Слишком рискованно. 

— Охрану мы обеспечим, — вмешивается Клинт. — Наберу Мстителей, если хотите, подниму связи в Щ.И.Т.е. Это, конечно, не маги, но мы еще не с таким справлялись. Что дальше?

Стрэндж кивает и продолжает: — Второе касается непосредственно спасения. Для этого как раз мне был необходим кто-то очень близкий мисс Романов. Повышает шансы найти её в бесконечном хаосе магии Камня. Никогда не знаешь, с чем предстоит встретиться. Так что вы действительно очень вовремя. 

— Отлично. Я готов, — кидает Клинт.

— И я хотел бы поучаствовать, если ритуал это позволяет, — кивает Мэтт. Голос его очень спокойный, но то, как нервно его пальцы пляшут вдоль поверхности чашки, выдает его волнение с головой. 

— Думаю, мы сможем это организовать. Так будет, возможно, даже эффективнее. Единственное, вам надо будет всецело сосредоточиться на поиске. Заблудиться на магических тропах очень просто, и оттуда вас самих достать будет значительно труднее, чем даже найти во Вселенной подпространственный карман, залезть в него и выйти целыми. В любом случае, я не могу обещать стопроцентного результата. Я не могу обещать вам даже безопасности. Мы играем с силами, неподвластными смертным.

— Вы не сказали нам ничего нового, доктор. Плавали, знаем. Ещё какие-нибудь напутствия перед тем, как мы начнём? — откликается Клинт и, пока Стрэндж качает головой, достаёт из кармана телефон. Синим цветом мигают пропущенные вызовы, он смахивает их в сторону и находит номер базы. Хоть кто-то там же должен был остаться.

Через три гудка в трубке звучит бодрый голос Сэма.

***

С организацией охраны они справляются быстро. Большая удача, что Кэрол прилетела на Землю проведать Валькирию. Они обе добираются до Нью-Йоркского Храма за рекордные полчаса. Сэм приезжает следом и привозит с собой Брюса и Барнса. Следующей приходит Ванда. Они решили больше никого не звать. Меньше юнит — меньше вероятность срыва операции, уверен Клинт. 

Стрэндж инструктирует тех, кто останется охранять Храмы. Клинту кажется, что минуты тянутся слишком долго. Он успевает пошептаться с Мэттом, узнать, как дела у Ванды, и пробежаться по всему Храму. Даже попросить Вонга подлатать его немного перед миссией. Как же прекрасно, оказывается, жить, когда рёбра целы. 

Клинт ещё умудряется прочитать все поясняющие записки к артефактам на витринах — как в музее каком-то, честное слово. Ещё бы написали «Очень жуткий магический предмет. Опасно. Способен уничтожить все живое». Самое то для суперзлодея, что решится когда-нибудь залезть в логово Верховного мага. Когда он находит подобную записку к Тёмному скипетру, становится совсем смешно. 

Через огромное круглое окно кабинет Колдуна заливает солнечный свет. Клинт слушает последние наставления Стрэнджа и вполглаза читает пыльный том, в котором написано про этот магический мост. 

— Почти Биврёст, — говорит Валькирия, заглядывая ему через плечо. — Очень похоже, по крайней мере. У нас в Асгарде был такой. Очень удобный способ перемещения по всем мирам Великого Древа. Да и не только по ним. 

— Звучит неплохо! Значит, эта штука как минимум существует, — улыбается Клинт. Он уверен в исходе операции, он нутром чует — его шестое чувство (задница, пошутила бы Нат) обычно не врёт. Обычно... 

— Пф, ещё бы! Посмотрим, хватит ли у вашего Мага сил проложить его. Возможно, Хеймдалль и смог бы найти путь в мир Камня Души. Я вот не уверена, что кто-то сможет сравниться с ним. Но удачи всё равно, — она хлопает его по плечу и уходит к порталу. Стрэндж отправил их с Кэрол в Гонконгский Санктум. А сюда, если потребуется, они вдвоём сумеют быстро добраться.

Да, обнадёживает. Клинт смотрит на часы. Время начинать.

***

Магия — очень забавная штука. 

Ванда, Клинт видел, управляет своей силой самостоятельно. Иногда даже ведёт с ней внутреннюю борьбу. Её сила — чистый хаос, обладающий пугающей мощью. 

Локи на его памяти пользовался в основном артефактами. Правда, не всегда. Его магия— иллюзии и обман, настоящая трикстерская сила, помноженная на любопытство и странное чувство юмора.  
Клинт почти не держит зла на Локи, понимает. Он сам во многом был заложником ситуации. Но до сих пор не прощает ему жертв битвы за Нью-Йорк. 

Мистер... Доктор. Доктор Стрэндж подходит к магии совсем с другой стороны. Его магия — чистая математика. А ещё медитация и немного оккультизма, как представлял себе это Клинт. Аккуратно расчерченные Вонгом на полу пентаграммы. Незнакомые острые руны. Подрагивающая в пламени свечей комната уплывает. Пол норовит уехать из-под ног. Тяжёлые запахи ладана и корицы, взявшиеся неизвестно откуда, затуманивают разум. Схемы на страницах пыльных книг, сложные жесты. Резкие слова неизвестного языка. Стрэндж вливает свою магию в заклинание, и она оплетает руны рыжим огнём. 

Вонг держит вокруг щиты, и не зря, потому что стены, кажется, идут трещинами. Клинт уже не осознаёт, что происходит. Вдруг, когда мозг, кажется, совсем готов отключиться — вспыхивает яркий свет. До рези в глазах. До дрожи в коленях. А потом — пустота. 

А потом — сияющий всеми цветами радуги поток, и они в нём, и он — всё, что осталось от мира. Ощущения действительно похожи на прыжок через квантовый тоннель. Вот только если там можно было выбрать путь самому, здесь сила тащит тебя за шкирку туда, куда считает нужным. Туда, куда хочет Стрэндж, поправляет Клинт себя, но сам в это пока не очень верит. 

Он приземляется на зеркальную гладь воды. Рядом стоит Мэтт, переминается с ноги на ногу. Наклоняется, зачерпывает воду и даёт утечь ей сквозь пальцы. Но оба остаются стоять на поверхности. Очень странно. И страшно немного. Но они никогда не признаются в этом вслух, даже друг другу. 

— Вот и долетели, — тихо замечает Мэтт. И идёт вперёд. 

— Уверен, что нам в ту сторону? 

— Какая разница? Не узнаем, пока куда-нибудь не пойдем. За отсутствием ориентиров можно идти куда угодно. 

Небо рыжее, глянцевое. Как будто они мухи, застрявшие в янтаре. Клинту не хочется думать, что так, скорее всего, оно и есть. Эта рыжина тянется до самого горизонта, отражается в воде, и кажется, что от нее никуда не скрыться. Вообще. Грёбаный Татуин.

Клинт ёжится, но идёт за Мэттом. Не хватало ещё разделиться тут. Кто знает, как ведёт себя пространство в этом странном месте. 

— Бартон. 

— А?

— Прекращай думать о всякой херне. Колдун сказал, мы должны сосредоточиться на поиске Наташи, помнишь? Так сосредоточься уже и двигай ногами. Мне тоже тут не нравится. Раньше найдём Наташу, раньше уберёмся отсюда.

Клинту иногда кажется, что Мэтт даже не просто видит его насквозь — ха, ничего так шутка, классика не стареет! — а читает его мысли. Вот как он слышит всякое, что происходит за десяток миль в оживлённом районе Адской кухни, так он наверняка запросто может слышать чужие мысли. На этом, кстати, можно и зарабатывать, думает Клинт. Это вам не за уликами по подворотням гоняться и всяких неудачников от тюрьмы спасать. 

Вот теперь он явно не о том думает. Клинт трясёт головой: отмахивается от назойливых мыслей, как от мух. Мэтт ухмыляется рядом, но никак не комментирует. И слава богам или кому там ещё. Клинт думает о Нат. Они обязательно найдут её. 

— Мёрдок. А Стрэндж сказал, как нам выбираться отсюда? Потом?

— Он, эм. Сказал, мы поймём. И ещё что-то о том, что если расскажет, оно не сбудется.

— Потрясающе. Значит, будем выбираться своими силами. 

Ничего нового. 

***

Три тысячи шестьсот пятьдесят два шага спустя — Клинт считает, он вообще многозадачный, — они натыкаются на первую капсулу. Они решают это так назвать, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности. 

На самом деле это больше похоже на кокон гигантского инопланетного паука, думает Клинт. Как хорошо, что Мёрдок этого не видит. Клинт бы сам предпочел не видеть и не знать, что такое существует. 

Полупрозрачный шар висит посреди этого бескрайнего рыжего. И во все стороны от него отходят такие же прозрачные щупальца, бесконечные, от воды до неба. Как будто удерживают его в воздухе. Внутри шара — существо. Негуманоидное, отмечает Клинт, хотя точнее различить сложно. Он видит только блеклую зелень кожи и пять пар потускневших глаз. 

— Эй, Мёрдок, как думаешь... Эти щупальца, они для чего? Мне на секунду показалось, что они сжимаются. И урчат. Бр-р. 

— Не показалось. Звучит и правда мерзко. Как думаешь, эта капсула... Она просто удерживает их. Или?..

— Или жрёт их заживо? Второе, Мёрдок, второе. Давай смотреть правде в лицо. Даже если очень не хочется в это верить. 

Он выдыхает и продолжает тихо:  
— С другой стороны, кажется, она явно это делает не очень быстро. Вряд ли этот парень здесь недавно... Ух! — Клинт задевает щупальце, вляпываясь в вязкое нечто. Быстро отдирает руку и вытирает её о штанину. — Ну и гадость!

— Пойдём отсюда. Если Наташа в одной из таких капсул, нам нужно её вызволять. Как можно скорее. 

Они переглядываются и срываются на бег. 

***

Они проносятся быстрее ветра, которого в этом мире нет, и не взметнув ни одной капли с плоской водной глади. Они находят ещё несколько десятков таких капсул. Некоторые гигантские, некоторые совсем мелкие и жмутся друг другу. В последних Клинт замечает маленьких существ, похожих на гуманоидных жаб. В красных шапочках. Каждый в своем коконе.

— Мелкие, вас-то за что, — бормочет Клинт, пролезая под очередным щупальцем мерзкой сферы. Он запрещает себе думать об этом. 

***

Мэтт предполагает, что концепции времени в этом мире просто нет, и Клинт с ним соглашается. Они заходят всё дальше с ощущением, будто стоят на месте, и не продвигаются ни на шаг, думая, что пробежали тысячи миль вперёд. Кажется, с концепцией пространства у того, кто создал это проклятое местечко, тоже было туго. 

Два кокона возникают в воздухе внезапно. Как будто в насмешку. Когда они оба окончательно выбиваются из сил и решают, что нужен привал. 

Коконы маячат на границе сознания, на самом горизонте. Кажется, сделай шаг в том направлении, и они исчезнут. 

— Эй, Дьявол, ты видишь то же, что и я? — он осторожно тянет его за рукав.

— Бартон, эта шутка устарела лет на тридцать, — устало отзывается Мэтт. — Расскажи лучше. Что видит твой эльфийский взор?

— Там, совсем далеко, две капсулы. Как будто соединены друг с другом. Отсюда не очень понятно. 

Мэтт кивает.  
— Это всё?

— Воздух дрожит. Выглядит как блядский мираж. Или как жара в пустыне. Ничего не понимаю. Ты что-нибудь чувствуешь, Дьявол? 

— Ветер поднимается. Нужно спешить.

И они спешат. 

***

— Бартон, у тебя только твои стрелы? Ничего поудобнее не мог захватить? Меч там, кинжал или, хотя бы, пару ножей? 

— Прости, Мёрдок, что есть. Зато полный набор наконечников! 

— Ещё бы они помогали, придурок. 

— Кто бы говорил.

***

Клинт знал, что произойдёт какая-нибудь поебень. Их день был слишком нормальным, даже со всеми перемещениями в космосе, коконами и этим отвратительно рыжим светом со всех сторон. 

Они бежали уже третий час. Каждый раз, когда до капсулы было рукой подать, она снова отпрыгивала на границу видимости. На четвертый раз Клинт увидел. Рыжее на рыжем. Наташа. 

— Твою ж мать! Какого хрена?! 

Внутри вскипел гнев. Ну уж нет, они были заброшены через полвселенной без плана отхода не для того, чтобы развернуться. Они не уйдут отсюда с пустыми руками. Ни за что. 

Гори оно всё синим пламенем. 

— Ох, — кажется, последнее он сказал вслух. Потому что воздух вокруг загорается синевой и так же быстро гаснет. Пахнет как будто палёной проводкой. Пепел кружит в небесах и оседает на водную гладь серыми хлопьями. — А что, так можно было?

Мэтт ухмыляется. А потом оглушительно чихает. Раза три.

***

Вообще им невероятно повезло. В двойной капсуле, до которой они наконец добираются — Нат и сестра Небулы. Джекпот.

На этом, правда, их удача заканчивается.

Им не показалось тогда, вначале. Мерзкие щупальца действительно высасывают энергию из тех, кто внутри. И им явно не нравится, когда кто-то пытается их еду отобрать. Они, оказывается, способны вселять страх касанием. Или что-то вроде того. 

Клинта вот охватывает ужас. Что Нат или этот чёртов мир опять смогут его перехитрить. И он опять не успеет. 

Мэтт, должно быть, выглядит не лучше. Он вляпывается в эту жижу и сразу как-то неприятно бледнеет, а Клинт как ни старается не может разобрать выражение его лица.

Они пытаются пробить чёртову оболочку. Вот только кокон поддаваться не желает. Вообще. Град ударов и стрел не приносят никакого результата. 

Клинт замечает движение раньше, чем успевает осознать. Отходит. Закрывает глаза. Под веками вспыхивает новый мир. Тёмный, холодный. Насквозь прочерченный нитями паутины. Неопрятно свисающими с небосвода. Кое-где видны проплешины и дыры. 

Зато теперь понятно, что горело.

Он запрокидывает голову и смотрит сквозь веки на гигантскую сеть, куполом уходящую во все стороны. Открывает глаза: мир снова рыжий и мерцающий. Закрывает снова.

— Ох, чёрт.

Вот чего Клинт никак не ожидал, так это того, что у этих коконов найдется хозяин. Казалось, весь мир держится на чистой магии Камня. А поэтому ни одной живой души, кроме заключённых, здесь и быть не может. 

Клинт смотрит. И ещё смотрит. Купол паутины колышется. А потом появляются ноги. Тонкие, прозрачные. Гигантские. Четыре ёбаные пары ног и волосатое тело. И жвала, конечно, куда же без жвал. Клинт смотрит. И понимает, что не может сдвинуться с места. Не может открыть глаза. 

Вот это прекрасно, думает Клинт. Отлично, блядь. То, чего не хватало в его скучной жизни после Щелчка. Не самая банальная смерть — быть сожранным гигантским пауком на чужой планете. Все веселее, чем умирать, скажем, от старости. 

— Бартон, ты чего застыл? — орут ему в ухо, а он не слышит. Перед глазами — полупрозрачный паук на тонкой-тонкой нити спускается все ниже. Через него проглядывает его же паутина. Хочется рассмеяться, но из горла вырывается только хриплый смешок.

А потом его валят на землю одним ударом.

И снова можно дышать. 

— Мёрдок, — голос какой-то сиплый и совершенно беспомощный. — Свали с траектории, над нами паук. Огромный. Ёбаный. Паук. Я как будто окаменел весь. 

Он пытается отдышаться и продолжает:  
— Мне всегда казалось, пауки жрут тебя, только если ты весь запутаешься в паутине. Этому, блядь, не нужно. Пригнись! 

И выпускает по чудищу две стрелы. Одна отскакивает от жёсткого покрова, вторая впивается с громким чавканьем и застревает где-то в районе жвала.

В своей жизни Клинт видел многое, бывал в космосе и минимум четыре раза сражался за свою планету против армии пришельцев. Но такая херня, как сейчас, случалась с ним только в кошмарах. Хорошо, что он давно научился их контролировать. Иначе давно бы свихнулся. 

— Разделимся? На мне паук, на тебе кокон? 

— Идёт. 

Клинт действует на чистом адреналине и импровизации. Происходящее запоминается какими-то кусками. Впрочем, он не жалеет, да и не хочет помнить всё: нервы целее будут.

Клинт помнит, как Мэтт всё-таки достаёт из-за спины короткий клинок и рубит прозрачные стенки. Во все стороны отлетают куски, но конструкция всё ещё держится. Когда Мэтт пробует на прочность щупальца кокона, паук визжит. Клинт никогда бы не подумал, что пауки вообще способны издавать такие звуки.

Все-таки хорошо, что Мёрдок — слепой. И никто не видит того, что происходит дальше. Люди пугаются, даже когда Клинт прыгает с обыкновенного небоскрёба, всаживая стрелу со страховочным тросом в стену прямо в полёте.

А тут он стреляет стрелой-тросом не в стену. Клинт всаживает её прямо под хитиновые жвала инопланетному пауку. Коротко вжикает подъемный механизм — и он взлетает по тросу наверх, прямо к этой чудовищной пасти, как последний псих.

Жвала клацают совсем рядом с его руками, когда он всаживает стрелу с взрывным наконечником прямо в раскрытую пасть. А вторую, извернувшись, — вниз, в прозрачную перегородку между двумя коконами. 

По барабанным перепонкам шарахает со страшной силой, и разум затуманивается. Мёрдок вроде успевает отскочить, но и ему достается прилично. Сам Клинт летит вниз. Приземление получается жёстким: сложно сгруппироваться, когда вокруг ошмётки слизи, паутины и всё в дыму. 

А кокон лопается с громким чавканьем. Как переспелый апельсин. Клинту очень бы хотелось, чтобы это был именно апельсин. 

Клинт лезет в самый эпицентр, проваливаясь в вязкое по колено, спотыкается, продирается дальше. 

Он помнит, как паук, оглушённый, путается в ногах и скрывается за горизонтом на своей паутине. 

Помнит, как хватает Нат на руки, слишком лёгкую, слишком. Видит, как Мэтт, хромая, поднимает эту, из Стражей... — Гамору, точно, да — и они бегут. 

Помнит какой-то храм. Похож на восточный. Хотя какой к чёрту храм посреди этой оранжевой бесконечности? Но храм есть. Они пробегают под его сводами и — пропадают. Если у Вселенной есть край, падение за него выглядит именно так. Вокруг на миллионы километров видны только холодные звёзды. 

А потом их подхватывает радужный поток, и больше в голове ничего не остаётся. Только блаженная пустота.

***

Было холодно. Сколько бы раз её не просили припомнить подробности, она может сказать только это. А ещё страшно. Но эта тайна останется с ней навсегда.

Наташа помнит зубодробительный холод, сводящий ноги, жалящий лёгкие при дыхании тысячами игл. Она помнит бесконечный рыжий свет и, на контрасте, темноту под веками. И чьи-то рваные вскрики время от времени. По осипшему голосу и содранному горлу понимает — её. 

Она помнит, как изредка просыпалась, чувствуя боль. Но скоро темнота и могильный холод вновь поглощали её без остатка. 

Она помнит, как боялась забыть. Себя, своё прошлое и настоящее, свою команду. Родных. Хотя в глубине души тлела маленькая предательская искорка надежды — может, если забудет, то и слава богу. Но нет. Слишком отчаянно цеплялась за них — за эти воспоминания и обрывки эмоций. Быть может, именно это позволило ей выжить.  
Она помнит, как очнулась — а вокруг берёзы в закатном свете. Настоящие, как в детстве. Белые с тёмными пятнами. Тонкие, качающиеся на ветру. Вот только ветра не было. Она закрыла глаза, и деревья пропали. Она снова была в темноте. Так-то лучше. 

После этого не помнит ничего. Не знает, как оказалась в палате интенсивной терапии на базе Мстителей. 

Она не может понять, почему рядом в таком же состоянии лежит Гамора, которая считалась погибшей. Танос вернулся с Вормира без неё, так утверждала Небула. Вормир. Камень Души. Наташа силится вспомнить, почему это для неё так важно. Не выходит.

Она лежит и считает несуществующие трещинки на потолке. Может, и не надо вспоминать, думает Наташа. В палате тепло и уютно. Даже не чувствуется давящий больничный дух. Это расслабляет.

Наташа засыпает и впервые за долгое время не видит кошмаров. Она улыбается. 

*** 

Клинт поверить не может, что у них действительно получилось. Можно добавить в послужной список отметку «Обманщик судьбы». Звучит.

— Как Нат? Как они обе, — он врывается в медблок с пакетом апельсинов. 

— Доктора говорят, обе чрезвычайно истощены. Но жить будут, — Мэтт здесь с самого утра. Мешается, задаёт неудобные вопросы. Но очень аккуратно, так что доктора не могут найти повода убрать его подальше от этого этажа. Он это умеет. — А ещё утверждают, что у обеих может быть частичная амнезия. Это нормально.

Клинт сияет. Какая разница. Целы, живы! А остальное поправимо. Он заходит в палату и делит апельсины пополам. Оставляет их на тумбочке. Нат говорила, в России так принято. Впрочем, думает Клинт, витамин С ещё никогда никому не вредил.

Подумать только: Нат дома. Он уже однажды потерял лучшего куратора. Не мог же потерять ещё и напарницу. Никогда не верил в эту чушь про необратимость. 

Нат вернулась. Остальное приложится.

— Кажется, с меня причитается за своевременную доставку информации? И помощь, естественно, — говорит он и хлопает Мэтта по плечу. — Пойдём, Мёрдок. Кажется, у меня была припрятана бутылка отличного виски, всё не мог придумать повод её открыть. 

Когда мир летит в бездну, очень сложно не сорваться следом за ним. Особенно, если это — шанс хоть что-нибудь исправить. Хуже-то точно не будет.

Отныне, считает Клинт, может быть только лучше. И это только начало.


End file.
